Go Go Deidara, GO!
by Kawaii Shiki Senri
Summary: Chater 2 updet... RnR please semuanya...
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic terbaru saia. Sekedar info, ini bakal adalah fic crossover. Maaf ya kalo agak aneh, dan gaje. Tapi, saia mohon, RnR please...  
**

~.~.~.~

**Warning:** Fanfic ini crossover dari anime Naruto X Eyeshield 21 X Bleach X Kaleido Star. Dan sedikit dari Death Note X Law Of Ueki X D-Gray Man dan Vampire Knight. Nama tempat juga iseng saia pinjem dari anime dan manga diatas.  
**  
Genre**: Romance, Friendship, AU, OOC, dan sedikit humor. Oya 1 lagi, disini tokoh utamanya yaitu Deidara, menjadi seorang cewek tulen.

**Pairing:** Jawabnya hanya akan diketahui jika anda semua membaca fanfic ini.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto dan yang lain, bukan punya saia. BUKAN. Apa harus saia sebutkan satu persatu?.

~.~.~.~

**Chapter 1.**

Pagi yang cerah. Langit biru nampak begitu indah, tak berhiaskan satu awan pun disana.

"Na na na na~," senandung seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan riangnya. Ia mengayuh sepedanya penuh suka cita.

Namun dari arah berlawan, sebuah Ducati melaju dengan kencangnya. Dan...

**CIEEET...  
BRUAAAKK!!!  
KYAAA!!**

Motor pemuda itu tepat menabrak sepeda si gadis yang jatuh ke aspal.

"Aduh-duh~," mengelus-ngelus lututnya.

Pemuda itu pun turun dari atas motornya dan membantu gadis itu, "Sory gue gak sengaja, lo gak apa 'kan? Ada yang luka?".

"Sory-sory!! Gak liat apa, belanjaan gue berantakan, malah pantat gue sakit banget lagi," omelnya.

Pria itu membantunya untuk membereskan belanjaan yang tercecer.

"Gue minta maaf, gue lagi buru-buru banget," mohonnya.

Gadis manis bernama Deidara itu terus ngedumel, "Jadi kalo ada orang buru-buru, dia bisa seenaknya nabrak orang gitu? Dasar?!".

"Kok elo ngomong gitu? Gue 'kan udah minta maaf, lagian gue gak sengaja kok," balasnya sambil memakai helm yang tadi dilepasnya.

"Ya-yah, lo udah minta maaf, tapi minta maaf aja gak cukup-".

"Jadi lo mau ganti rugi berapa?".

Deidara melirik sinis kearah pria berambut Hitam kehijauan dihadapannya.

Set.

"Nih!" menyodorkan 3 lembar uang 100 ribu.

"Eh, murah banget harga diri gue?!" sulut Dei ogah-ogah, padahal dalam hatinya berkata, _"300 ribu, lumayan buat makan adik-adik".  
_  
Cowok yang emang udah dikejar waktu itu nahan marah sambil bilang, "Trus lo minta berapa?~" katanya kesel.

"Hey, gue gak suka nada bicara lo!".

"Lo~ mintanya~ berapa?~" dibuat sinden.

**"Elo nyebelin!!".**

"Elo juga cerewet banget!".

Deidara mendelik gak terima.

"**APHAAAA LIAT-LIAT?! GUE CAKEP? BARU TAU YA??"** melipat tangan.

**Duak.**

"Dasar cowok sombong sialan!" menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh secepat tenaga meninggalkan pria yang matanya udah bonyok sebelah.

**"HEI, JANGAN KABUR LO!! DASAR CEREWET, MATRE!!"** Teriak-teriak. Deidara gak ngerespon.

Dengan BeTe-nya ia berkata, "Dasar mak lampir sial," umpatnya cowok bernama Kakei itu jengkel.

~.~.~.~

Wammy's House panti. Disinilah tempat pemberhentian Deidara dari acara kabur setelah menojok seorang pria yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Walau pun dia masih tidak terima pada pemuda yang sudah mengatainya cerewet dan matre. Juga, uang ganti rugi yang tidak jadi dia terima.

"Eh, kakak udah pulang?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang melihat gadis berambut kuning itu membawa sekeranjang sayur dan ikan. "Masak apa hari ini?".

"Tau'!!" Jawab Deidara ketus.

"Kenapa sich Ra? Pulang dari pasar kok marah-marah begitu?" Tanya sang Ibu panti yang muncul dari belakang

"Habisnya, tadi ada orang aneh yang nabrak Ara. Trus, bukannya minta maaf dia malah ngatain yang aneh-aneh, ya Ara tonjok aja!" Gerutunya.

"Orangnya bukan dia 'kan kak?" Nunjuk ke layar tv yang sedang menayangkan acara Konoha Show.

Deidara noleh dan matanya seakan mau copot ngeliat cowok yang tadi ditonjok berada dalam acara favorid anak-anak panti tempat tinggalnya.

_Misa: "Hey, kenapa matanya lebam gitu? Ditonjok ama ceweknya ya?" Tanyanya._

Deidara shock berat, dia tidak menyangka jika pemuda yang ditonjoknya tadi adalah seorang artis.

_Kakei: "Iya nich, makanya gue telat datang. Tapi maaf aja ya, yang nonjok bukan cewek gue," balasnya dengan nada dan tampang yang datar-datar saja.  
_

_Misa: "Emang yang nonjok orangnya kaya gimana sich? Kok sampe segitunya?," mau tau.  
_

_Kakei: "Anaknya manis sih, tapi dia itu matre, cerewet, tampangnya kampungan dan, bogemannya ini lho, bener ngena banget kaya monster," cacinya._

Deidara tepar dikatain begitu, Hitsugaya, Allen, Ueki, Naruto yang juga lagi nonton tuh acara jadi bingung ama sikap kakaknya yang aneh.

"Psssst... Kak Ara aneh?" Kata Allen.

"Obatnya abis kali," sahut Ueki.

"Iya yang dikatain 'kan bukan dia, kenapa alisnya naik turun gitu?" Hitsugaya gak mau kalah.

"**EEH, LO PADA NGOMONGIN GUE YA?!!"** Deidara geram.

"Huh, dasar! Lagi pula gak mungkin kakak ketemu artis muda yang lagi naik daun kaya Kakei," sindir Ai.

"Yah yah… itu gak munkin banget" Mello mengiyakan.

Lalu mereka tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

**GYAA HAA HAA HA...**

"Hmpp," mereka yang tadinya tertawa langsung diam pas ngeliat Deidara menyeringai sambil bawa pisau.

**"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURR!!!"** Mereka pun lari tunggang langgang seperti dikejar setan.

**"JANGAN LARI KALIAN..."  
**

~.~.~.~

"Dia artis ya? Gue bener-bener gak nyangka..." menatap langit-langit kamar. "Aah, udahlah gue 'kan mesti tidur cepet supaya gak telat pergi ke sekolah," menarik selimutnya. "New my shcool, i'm coming...".

Dan, perlahan gadis itu pun terbawa lelapnya mimpi...

~.~.~.~

Cross High School adalah sekolah impian semua murid lulusan Smp. Sekolah yang sangat terkenal dengan para jenius dan orang-orang yang berprestasi, sekolahan elit yang menjadi impian seorang gadis yatim piatu sederhana seperti Deidara. Beruntung baginya jika dapat bersekolah disini.

Dan kesan pertama saat melihat sekolahan itu adalah…

"**UWAAAH... Kereeen!"** Mata Deidara berbinar kagum menatap megahnya sekolahan itu.

Dan, dengan gaya riang seperti biasa ia menuju ruang kelasnya. Namun, kejutan lain disana telah menantinya...

~.~.~.~

**Tap. Tap. Tap.  
**

**Jreek.**

**"**Ng?! **HAH? ELO 'KAN?!"** Deidara berteriak kaget melihat sosok salah satu siswa yang sudah menabraknya kemarin.

**"ELO? NGAPAIN LO DISINI?"** Ucap Kakei tidak kalah shock.

Mereka tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu lagi di sekolah. Apalagi mereka sekelas, benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya.

Dengan aura death glare disekelilingnya, gadis itu menarik Kakei paksa dan bicara empat mata diluar.

"Aduh, apa'an sich lo?" menarik lengannya dari genggaman Deidara.

"Elo tuh yang apa'an. Kenapa lo bisa sekolah disini, dan kenapa harus sekelas ama gue. Trus elo udah nabrak gue dan belum minta maaf 'kan?" Nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kakei yang cuek bebek. "Trus apa maksud lo ngatain gue cerewet, bawel dan kaya monster, kemaren?!!" Tanyanya emosi.

"Udah ngomongnya?" Katanya nyantai.

Deidara melotot kesal.

"Kalo udah, gue pergi ya! Bye..." Meninggalkan gadis yang manyun itu.

**"HEI, MAU KEMANA LO? POKOKNYA LO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!!"** Teriaknya.

Kakei yang berjarak 1 meter darinya menghela nafas. Siswa siswi pada kaget pas Deidara bicara tentang 'tanggung jawab'.

**"HEEYY!!! GUE BICARA AMA LO TAUUU',"** menghentakkan kakinya.

Kakei langsung balik badan, dengan gaya sok keren ia tersenyum kearahnya dan bilang, "Ngomong aja ama tembok!" Ucapnya ketus. Lalu, ia berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan gadis yang sempet deg-deg'an ngeliat gaya Kakei yang cool tadi. Seakan-akan, seribu kelopak sakura jadi backgroundnya waktu itu.

**"E-ELOO!!! JANG-"**

**Tep.  
**  
Deg.

_"Hn?"._

**Tbc...  
**

~.~.~.~

**Oosh... Chapter pertama selesai. Masih ditunggu kritik dan sarannya lewat review....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Fanfic ini crossover dari anime Naruto X Eyeshield 21 X Bleach X Kaleido Star. Dan sedikit dari Death Note X Law Of Ueki X D-Gray Man dan Vampire Knight. Nama tempat juga iseng saia pinjem dari anime dan manga diatas.  
**  
Genre**: Romance, Friendship, AU, OOC, dan sedikit humor. Oya 1 lagi, disini tokoh utamanya yaitu Deidara, menjadi seorang cewek tulen.

**Pairing:** Jawabnya hanya akan diketahui jika anda semua membaca fanfic ini.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto dan yang lain, bukan punya saia. BUKAN. Apa harus saia sebutkan satu persatu?.

**~.~.~.~**

"**ELOOOO!!". **

**"ELOOO!!".**

Jelas Deidara dan Kakei shock berat. Mereka tidak menyangka jika akan satu sekolah. Apalagi mereka sekelas, benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya.

Dengan aura death glare disekelilingnya, gadis itu menarik Kakei paksa dan bicara empat mata diluar kelas.

"Akh,apa'an sich lo?" Menarik tangannya.

"Elo tuh yang apa'an. Kenapa lo bisa sekolah disini,sekelas ama gw lagi. Trus elo udah nabrak gue dan belum minta maaf," Nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kakei yang cuek bebek. "Trus apa maksud lo ngatain gue cerewet, bawel, dan kaya monster, kemaren?!!" Tanyanya.

"Udah ngomongnya?" Tanya Kakei nyantai.

Deidara melotot kesal. "Kalo udah, gue pergi!" Meninggalkan gadis yang manyun itu.

"Hey,mau kemana lo?? Lo 'kan belum TANGGUNG JAWAB!!" Teriaknya.

Kakei yang berjarak 1 meter darinya menghela nafas.

Siswa siswi pada kaget pas Deidara bicara tentang ′tanggung jawab′.

"**HEEYY!!! GUE BICARA AMA LO TAUUU,"** menghentakkan kakinya.

Kakei pun balik badan dan menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum kearahnya dan bilang, "ngomong aja ama tembok!" Ucapnya dengan gaya sok keren. Ia berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan gadis yang sempet deg-deg'an ngeliat gaya Kakei yang cool.

"E-ELOO!!! JANG―"**.  
**  
**Tep.**

**Deg.**

Dari belakang seseorang menepuk bahunya. Deidara reflek menoleh dan bicara, "aduh,apa sich gak tau gue lagi mar―??!" Kata-katanya menggantung begitu saja ketika melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi dihadapannya.

"S-siapa lo!?"

"Gue yang harusnya nanya, lo itu anak kelas satu 'kan?" Nunduk {maklum Deidara 10 cm lebih pendek dari si cowok}.

"I-iya,emang kenapa?" Belagu mode on. "Waktu daftar, lo gak baca peraturannya apa?".

"Udah deh,gak usah bertele-tele," Katanya dengan nada nantang.

Cowok berambut orange itu tak membalas, ia hanya mengamati Deidara dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut,sambil mengernyit.

"Ikut gue!" Menarik paksa tangan Deidara.

"ADUUHHH! Gue gak mau!" Serunya.

"Lo siapa sich,dan apa mau lo??".

"Gue Ichigo Kurosaki. Anggota ketrtiban sekolah".

Deidara kaget.

"Gue mau bawa lo ke ruang bp atas kesalahan lo yang gak mematuhi peraturan!" Lajut Ichigo.

"Gak mematuhi peraturan gimana?".

Ia menarik dasi Deidara yang gak diikatkan, "Pertama dasi lo gak rapi, kedua lo pake kaos kaki yang gak ada logo sekolahannya, ketiga kenapa lo pake sepatu putih??" Ucap pemuda tinggi itu.

Deidara mengamati penampilannya sendiri.

"Elo harus dapat hukuman atas 3 pelanggaran dihari pertama elo sekolah!" Jelas Ichigo.

Deidara menatapnya kemudian**,"KABUUURR!!" **Ia lari terbirit-birit.

Keduanya berlari diantara siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang,"**MISIII ORANG CAKEP LEWAAAATT!!",** Narsis .

"**WOOOYY, JANGAN KABUR LO!"** Ichigo gak mau kalah.

"Eh,itukan anak pemilik sekolahan",ujar Kagome.

"Masa sich? Keren juga ya?" Balas Namy.

"Rambut orange-nya,asli apa dicat ya?",Sango ikutan nimbrung. "Kayaknya asli deh",jawab Robin.

"Wah, bule dong?" Kikyo gak mau kalah.

"Iya kaliee…".

Mereka pada takjub.

Begitulah kasak kusuk beberapa anak baru.**  
~.~.~.~**

Dengan kecepatan yang seadanya, Deidara berusaha kabur dari kejaran Ichigo yang ingin membawanya keruang Bp karena kesalahan yang sengaja dilakukannya. Walau nafasnya mulai terengah dan Ichigo sepertinya bingung saat anak kelas 2 pada keluar kelas, namun aksi kejar-kejaran belum juga berakhir.

**Drapp Drapp Drapp**

**  
BRUAK.  
**  
"Aduh!".

"Oww…".

Deidara tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria bermata coklat. Detak jantung berpacu 2 kali lebih kencang mendapati sosok berkulit putih yang kini memandangnya.

"Ma-maaf, gue gak sengaja maaf ya!" Membantu pria itu berdiri sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Gak apa kok, nyantai aja lagi," Balas pria itu ramah.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, gue―"  
**  
"WOY CEWEK KAOS KAKI PELANGI, RESEK! DIMANA LOOO?"** Teriakan Ichigo membuat Deidara berdecak kesal.

Pria yang juga mendengar seruan si rambut jeruk langsung tersenyum simpul ketika tau kalo gadis yang dimaksud adalah seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

"U-udah ya,sekali lagi SORRY!" Katanya sebelum lari lagi.

"Iya gak apa kok," Suaranya terdengar merdu ditelinga Deidara.

**Drapp Drapp**

Deidara kembali berlari, tapi sepertinya, Deidara punya spirit baru untuk berlari maraton.

**~.~.~.~**

**DRAPP DRAPP**

Derap kaki lain terdengar mendekati pria muda itu.

"Oi Sas, lo liat anak cewek pake sepatu putih butut lewat sini gak?" Tanya Ichi ngos-ngosan.

Cowok bernama Sasori itu diam sejenak sambil mengingat wajah gadis yang menabraknya tadi, "Enggak. Emang kenapa?" Bohong.

"Masa', belum apa-apa dia udah ngelanggar 3 peraturan".

Sasori meng-ooh saja.

"Ukh,sial awas aja lain kali," desah Ichigo.

Sasori pasang tampang Innocent sambil mengelus bahu sahabatnya dari sd, "Udah-udah!".  
**~.~.~.~**

**Deidara P.O.V**

"Yes! Aman-aman…" Mengelus dada lega. "Ternyata, rambut jeruk busuk itu gak lagi ngejar gue".

**~.~.~.~**

**Malam harinya….**

Disebuah kamar bernuansa hijau muda, sosok seorang pemuda tengah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Meski pun waktu baru menunjukan pukul 19.39, ia nampak menikmati tidurnya itu.  
_  
Believe in you…_

_Hikikae ni subete ushinatte mo… Still--…_

Nada dering handphone-nya itu membuat pria itu terbangun.

Ng??

Plek. Plek.

Tep.

"Hallooww~".

"Hmm? Iya~,ada apa?".

Pik.

" **A-AAPHAAAAAAAAAA??!".**

**~.~.~.~**

**Tbc…**

**~.~.~.~**

**Yosh… selesai… jangan lupa reviewnya…… Maaf kaol banyak salahnya….**


End file.
